Halogenating cyclododecatriene with one kind of the several halogens (e.g. bromine) used to halogenate multi-unsaturated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons is known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,688 (Olechowski et al). Halogenating with more than one kind of halogen (i.e. "mixed halogenating" or "heterohalogenating") is known for polycyclic compounds having use as flame retardants. Although some of these polycyclic compounds have a cyclododecyl adduct, only one kind of halogen is added to the cyclododecyl adduct ring. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,930 (Versnel et al). There remains a need for novel compositions and methods of making thereof relating to cyclododecatriene to permit greater flexibility in utilizing halogenated cyclododecatriene derivatives, particularly in flame retardancy material.